coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Coronation Street in 1975
1975 was Coronation Street's sixteenth year. Main characters Production and Deirdre Hunt tie the knot in Coronation Street's sixth on-screen wedding ceremony]] 1975 marked the middle part of Susi Hush's two-year stewardship of the programme. Eric Prytherch and Leslie Duxbury produced episodes 1506 and 1507, and episodes 1528 to 1534 respectively; Hush was producer for the rest of the year. In October, a major storyline was screened in which the Mark Brittain Warehouse was accidentally set alight, starting an inferno which claimed the life of Edna Gee and caused the Street to be evacuated. Episode 1536, set in the aftermath of the fire, was the first script written by Tony Warren since 1969. The storyline saw the first fleeting appearance of Edna's husband Fred, played by Fred Feast, who would return full-time the following year. The warehouse was subsequently closed permanently. Having failed to meet expectations, the Hopkins family were written out at the end of the Gordon Clegg parentage storyline, with only Kathy Jones kept on. Tricia Hopkins maintained a large role, particularly in comedic storylines alongside Helen Worth's Gail Potter. Other cast comings and goings included Geoffrey Hughes reprising Eddie Yeats for a longer stint following his successful debut, and the exit of Billy Walker following Kenneth Farrington's resignation. As plans for Billy and Deirdre Hunt's wedding were an an advanced stage when the actor quit, the plans were altered so that Deirdre would marry Ray Langton instead. On 17th October, Graham Haberfield passed away at the young age of 34, suffering a fatal heart attack as a result of a liver condition. Out of respect to Haberfield's loved ones, Jerry Booth was killed off without fanfare in Episode 1546. A new title sequence was introduced in Episode 1500 in June. This sequence would be the shortest-lived in the programme's history, but it is notable for being the first to contain images shot on the set itself. Due to a strike by the ACTT union in May and June, three episodes of Coronation Street went unrecorded. These episodes had already been assigned production codes, and therefore are included in Granada's episode numbering. An episode was also dropped later in the year on Monday 22nd December, when a Christmas-themed clip show later known by the title Annie and Betty's Coronation Street Memories was shown in Coronation Street's slot. Viewing figures The average rating fell slightly from 1974's figure to 15.46 million viewers, a drop of 100,000 viewers. Five months rose year-on-year, mostly in the first half of the year, although none of the climbs or falls exceeded a million viewers. The highest rated episode of the year was Episode 1464 on 29th January, which was seen in 8.75 million homes (translating to 19.25 million viewers). This was the highest peak in a year since 1970. In the weekly viewing charts, five episodes reached the top spot, while five episodes failed to make the top twenty. Episodes Storylines Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Annie Walker. Billy Walker (until May). *1 Coronation Street - Albert Tatlock. *3 Coronation Street - Ernest and Emily Bishop. *5 Coronation Street - Minnie Caldwell. Eddie Yeats (January and March until July). Ena Sharples (March until April and September until October). *9 Coronation Street - Len Fairclough. Ray Langton (until July) and Jerry Booth (until November). Eddie Yeats (from July to September). *11 Coronation Street - Ken Barlow. *13 Coronation Street - Stan and Hilda Ogden *Corner Shop (No.15) - Idris, Vera and Megan Hopkins (until April). *Corner Shop flat (No.15a) - Tricia Hopkins. Gail Potter (from April). *Community Centre flat - Ena Sharples (from October) Rosamund Street *The Kabin flat - Rita Littlewood. Victoria Street *20 Victoria Street - Blanche Hunt and Deirdre Langton. Ray Langton (from July) *44 Victoria Street - Bet Lynch Others *37 Hillside Crescent - Betty Turpin *23 Jubilee Terrace - Mavis Riley Category:1975 Category:Coronation Street year-by-year